


A Quick Byte

by Quipxotic



Series: Monsters and Legends AUs [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cheesy or Creepy?, Dracula Influence/References, Gen, Homage, IN SPACE!, Season/Series 02, Vampires, You decide!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Low on fuel and food, the crew of The Raza  are forced to dock on an oddly Gothic space station. With few other options available to them, they have to accept their host's hospitality, but at what price? This story takes place during Season 2, sometime in between "We Voted Not to Space You" and "She's One of Them Now."





	

“Come on, it’s gotta be a trap!”

Six frowned. “For once, I agree with Three - this is all too good to be true.”

“Maybe so, but what choice do we have?” Two brought her drink to the mess table and sat down. “We’re nearly out of fuel and our food supplies are low. We need to restock now and there’s no other space station within range of our fuel reserves.”

“But no one gives away valuable commodities for free, not in my experience,” Nyx leaned back on her chair. “That’s a sucker’s game.”

“Technically it isn’t free,” the Android corrected her. “Their message states that they operate on a barter system.”

“I still don’t like it,” Three grumbled. “Why don’t we just pull a heist?”

Two gestured around them. “We’re out here because it’s far from the main travel routes, which hopefully means we’ll be less likely to run into any GA patrols. But as a result, there aren’t as many colony worlds, cargo ships, or space stations for us to steal from or trade with.”

Four turned to lean against the wall near the door. “Have you done a sensor sweep of the area?” 

“There has been no unusual activity for the last hour,” the Android replied.

“And again, we’re running out of options,” Two repeated. 

Three shrugged “Then I guess we’re going to…what’s this place called again?” 

“Bran-1388.” 

Three wrinkled his nose at the Android. “What kind of weird ass name is that?”

“Says the man whose name is a number,” Nyx chuckled. 

“Take us there,” Two said to the Android, “but continue monitoring the surrounding space. And see if you can get me any additional background information on this place. I’d like to know a little more about what to expect once we arrive.”

“As you wish.” The Android closed her eyes briefly and sent the orders to the ship’s controls. 

——

An hour later they were standing on the bridge of _The Raza_ as it approached the space station.

“That’s…” Six began and then shook his head. “I know I’m missing a chunk of my memory, but I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“It’s almost Gothic looking,” Nyx observed walking closer to the view ports to get a better look.

“It’s old,” the Android said flatly. “My records state it was an early outpost in this region of space. All other information has been…difficult to locate, but I’ve found nothing to suggest that it is anything other than what it claims to be.”

“Are we sure there’s anyone there?” Five asked as she joined the group on the bridge. “It looks deserted.”

“They have given us permission to dock,” the Android answered, “therefore someone must be in residence.” She paused. “I detect that you are all reluctant to proceed, but I do not understand why.”

“Look at it!” Six said, pointing at the structure. At its core, Bran-1388 had the cylindrical shape of most space stations, but the structure tapered to a series of sharp spires at both the top and the bottom which gave the impression that it was surrounded by knives. The metal it was made from was unusual and, where most space stations seemed to glow in the darkness of space, this one seemed to swallow the light, making the area it occupied even darker. "Does that look normal to you?"

“Okay, so it’s a bit creepy,” Two said, nonchalantly, “just make sure you’re armed.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Three was already holding his favorite gun “Bubba” but resolved to get more weapons from his room.

“Three, Six, Four, and Nyx are with me,” Two ordered. “Five, you and the Android stay on _The Raza_ with Devon. We’ll do a quick recon just to make sure it’s safe and then we’ll be back in touch.” 

“No arguments here,” Five said, her eyes locked on the quickly approaching space station. As the others left to prepare, she glanced over to the Android who was piloting the ship. As the docking bay closed in around them, Five shivered slightly, although she wasn’t sure quite why. 

——

Two opened the airlock and the crew of _The Raza_ exited the ship - Three and Four in front, followed by Two and Nyx. Six brought up the rear, shrugging into his greatcoat as he walked. They moved quickly down the docking bay ramp. When they reached the bottom, they saw a sign posted over the hatch leading into the space station. In large, elaborate lettering were the words: _“Welcome to Bran-1388. Come freely. Go safely; and leave something of the happiness you bring.”_

“Well, that’s…different.” Two commented hesitantly as they all slowed to read it.

“It’s kind of nice, actually,” Nyx mused, “if a bit old fashioned. Usually you just get a list of rules and regs when you enter a station. This actually gives the impression that someone is glad to see you.” 

“The Android did say that this place was ancient,” Four observed as he scanned around the room looking for cameras, security equipment, or any potential threats. 

“Yeah whatever, just show me where the food and ammo is.” Three strode ahead of the others and slammed his hand against the locking mechanism for the door. There was a loud grating noise and the door swung open to reveal a vast open room beyond. As they walked slowly into the chamber, the echoing of their own footsteps added to the impression that the space was cavernous. It seemed to be several stories high, but was so dimly lit that it was difficult for any of them to tell for sure. What they could see of the room revealed elaborate scroll-work along the walls and highly decorated light fixtures that gave off a faint amber glow.

“Wow,” Six said, expressing what they were all thinking. “This wasn’t prefabricated. This is craftsmanship. Somebody put a lot of love and effort into this place.”

“You’re not kidding,” Two agreed.

“It would be the perfect spot for an ambush,” Four noted as he looked into the darkness above them.

“You need have no worries about that here,” a low, unfamiliar voice said behind them. They whirled in the direction of the sound, guns aimed and ready. Out of the gloom stepped an old man, dressed in black. He smiled at them and held up his hands, palms forward, to show he meant them no harm. “I apologize for startling you, but you will not need your weapons here. You are most welcome in my home.” 

“That’s great, but who the hell are you?” Three held a gun in each hand, both of which he aimed at the old man’s head. He showed no signs of lowering them.

“Me?” The old man smiled wider and calmly took a step forward, ignoring the obvious threat of their weapons. “My name is Dracula.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
